All i want for christmas is ramen
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Porque ese rubio siempre ha sido así: hiperactivo,tonto,torpe e increíblemente poco romántico, todos lo saben.Ella, por sobre todos los demás lo sabia mas que bien, por ello esa noche buena no esperaba un regalo enorme, un cariñoso beso o un poema tipo Shakespeare,pero¿Quien sabe? Los milagros navideños suceden... O una tsunade lo suficientemente ebria para darte una misión rango s


_**Summary: Porque ese rubio siempre ha sido así: hiperactivo, tonto, torpe e increíblemente poco romántico. Todos lo saben. Ella, por sobre todos los demás lo sabia mas que bien, por ello esa noche buena no esperaba un regalo enorme, un cariñoso beso o un poema tipo Shakespeare. Pero, ¿Quien sabe? Los milagros navideños suceden... Los milagros o una tsunade lo suficientemente ebria como para encomendarte una misión rango s.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos sexys personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de masashi kishimoto.**_

**All i want for christmas is ramen **

"mi abuela solía decir que en noche buena, hasta el mas duro y orgulloso (e incluso despistado) hombre caía enamorado gracias a los milagros navideños. Solo un pequeño empujoncito (patada) y estarían arrodillados frente a ti con un ramo enorme de flores en mano, chocolates en la otra y recitandote un poema que ni el propio coelho lograría superar" ...

Mi abuela nunca conoció a naruto.

* * *

><p>-Noche de paz, noche de amoooooooor!- cantaba una desafinada rubia saltando de teja en teja buscando a su pelirosa amiga (y rompiendo vidrios con su gloriosa voz)<p>

-frentona! Al fin te encuentro- grito Ino a la pelirosa que se encontraba al frente de un enorme mostrador navideño. -a que no adivinas quien me regalo el collar que queria!-

-¿Ah?- la kunoichi apenas y si prestaba atención a la rubia, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era un enorme oso de peluche café con un lazo rojo y dorado en su cuello... Y la insignificante etiqueta con el precio de $200 dólares

-... Ademas tiene diamantes en las puntas! Puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que ese problemático decidiera gastar mas de un dólar en mi regalo de pre Navidad!- la rubia seguía hablando como si nada ignorando el aura ahora depresiva de sakura.

-¿Pre Navidad?- pregunto sakura mirando por primera vez a una sonriente Ino.

-pero claro!, es la única época del año que puedo pedirle mas de un regalo a shikamaru sin que tenga que gritar o amenazarlo. Ademas, con eso te demuestran cuanto te aman, ¿ Que acaso naruto no te ha dado el tuyo?- si antes Sakura estaba deprimida, ahora podría hacer un río con las posibles lagrimas que saldrían.

Pero que estupidez!, desde cuando hay un regalo pre Navidad? ... Con mucho esfuerzo espera un simple chocolate para noche buena por parte del rubio y eso, si al menos recuerda su deber como novio... Porque si señores, la pareja llevaban ya mas de 1 año juntos, y el uzumaki resulto ser mas olvidadizo e impuntual con las fechas que el propio kakashi.  
>No lo mal interpreten, ella lo amaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella, y siempre la hacia reír... Pero un regalo o un simple felicitaciones en su cumpleaños, sus aniversarios o incluso en la pasada Navidad se volvieron algo tan inexistente que ella misma estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente si darle un regalo este año o simplemente olvidarlo al igual que el susodicho.<p>

-Dime sakura, acaso ese rubio no te ha dado tu pre regalo?- pregunto Ino sacando a la pelirosa de sus cavilaciones

Sakura no sabia que decir. Por lo que reír fue su mejor opción.

-jajajajaja! Ay Ino, pero que cosas dices! Jajaja - la pelirosa comenzó a retroceder lentamente rogando que sus habilidades como ninja la salvaran esta vez.

-sabes sakura, me preocupas. Es decir, se que lo amas pero naruto debe aprender que al menos una vez al año debe sacar unas cuantas monedas para un simple regalo... Especialmente en Navidad.-

Y con esto la pelirosa quedo, indiscutiblemente sin palabras. Decidió mejor despedirse de su amiga y volver a casa a terminar de decorarla para el gran dia... Mañana seria navidad.

* * *

><p>En el despacho de la hokage:<p>

-shizune!- grito una rubia voluptuosa con un enorme gorro rojo...

-si, dígame tsunade-sama!-

-tenemos un serio problema!- grito la hokage seriamente embriagada mientras aleteaba una hoja delante de la cara de la pobre peli negra.

-ay, tsunade-sama dígame por favor que no ha estado bebiendo la nueva colección de sake que trajeron- aunque ya sabia muy buen la respuesta

-tonterías! Esos del país del rayo no saben lo que es el buen sake!, ¡Mírame! Solo he tomado unas 30 botellas y sigo en mis cabales!- gritaba visiblemente ebria la rubia

Shizune trataba de quitarle la botella... O lo que quedaba, pero la rubia cambio su semblante por uno serio y golpeo su escritorio tan fuertemente que lo partió en dos.

-Escuchame bien shizune! Necesito que llames ya mismo a sakira ... Sukaro... Shakira...-

-...¿Sakura? - pregunto shizune con una visible gota en su cabeza

-eso eso! Es sumamente urgente que se presente aquí! ¡Ahora!-

-pe pero tsunade-sama no se encuentra en condiciones de...-

-¿De que condiciones estas hablando shizune? He dado una orden!, llama a shakira de inmediato.-

-... Sakura... Tsunade-sama-

-¡Eso dije!-

Y entonces la pobre shizune corrió en busca de sakura con la esperanza de que el mal estado de tsunade no interfiriera con su buen juicio ... ¿A quien engañaba?, rezaba por el bien de sakura y rogaba que tsunade no le impusiera una misión como la del año pasado...  
>Todavía recordaba bien como ese día le impuso a la pobre peli rosa la misión de atrapar un gato... Mientras que a konohamaru le ordeno capturar a un desertor de la aldea... Fue una suerte que naruto estuvo allí para ayudar, incluso fue también una de las razones por las que por fin el rubio tuvo el valor de declararsele a la pelirosa y aunque estaba enojada por ese error de misión no pudo evitar su sorpresa al escuchar esa declaración.<p>

Shizune suspiro, se alegraba tanto por ellos, pero últimamente no los había visto juntos como antes... Quizá esas misiones extrañas de su maestra si servirían de algo.. Y con eso en mente llamo de inmediato a un ambu en busca de la pelirosa.

* * *

><p>Sakura se había cambiado y terminado de organizar cada detalle de la (ahora) brillante casa. El jardín y el frente brillaban en tonos dorados y rojos mientras que un enorme santa inflable permanecía colgado en el techo con un letrero que rezaba "feliz Navidad". La sala parecía el polo norte con la nieve artificial en todas partes y el enorme árbol navideño alumbraba mas que cualquier estrella en el firmamento.<p>

La pelirosa sonrió, no podía estar mas feliz con el resultado de la decoración, sin embargo esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como llego. Naruto no había pasado por allí desde hace mas de dos semanas, estaba de misión en suna y aunque se suponía que su llegaba estaba planeada para hoy en la mañana, no había llegado todavía... ¿Como lo sabia? ¡Vivían juntos! Por lo que estaba segura que el primer lugar donde llegaría el rubio seria a su hogar... El de ambos. Pero ni una señal, ni siquiera una carta, nada...

De repente tocaron la puerta. Y los ojos de la pelirosa se iluminaron mas que las propias luces decorativas.

-¡Naruto! Baka, llegaste muy tar...- pero la pelirosa quedo sin palabras cuando se encontró a un ambu y no a su desaparecido novio

-sakura-san, la hokage requiere su presencia inmediata en su despacho-

La pelirosa ni siquiera respondió, solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y cerro la puerta lentamente, subió mecánicamente las escaleras y mientras se ponía su uniforme y sus guantes pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Cuando al fin bajo, el ambu la esperaba pacientemente junto a su puerta y con un leve asentimiento ambos se dirigieron hasta la torre de la hokage.

Sakura toco lentamente la puerta, hacia todo tan mecánicamente que la podrían confundir fácilmente con un robot... Porque eso mismo se sentía ahora, fría, sola y definitivamente carente de sentimientos.

-¡Adelante!- grito una visiblemente ebria tsunade la cual tocaba unas maracas al son de jingle bells.

-ahí esta! Mi querida alumna. Como siempre puntual!- la rubia sonaba como si estuviera cantando y si sakura hubiera estado lo suficientemente en si, se habría dado cuenta que su maestra se había pasado de copas mas de la cuenta... De lo usual.

-dígame, para que me necesita tsunade-sama?-

-oh, mi niña! Tengo una misión muy importante para ti!. Dime, estarás ocupada esta noche?-

Si el corazón de la pelirosa estaba roto, ahora los pedazos podían compararse con polvo.

-no, en lo absoluto.-

-¡Excelente!, ¡Excelente!, porque tengo una importante misión para ti!, se que hace poco recibiste tu cargo de jounnin, pero estoy segura que podrás con esta...

Sakura dejo de escuchar, lo mas seguro es que fuera como el año pasado. Le encomendaría ir tras de un gato, parecía casi una tradición navideña, de la que estaba segura que si tuviera al baka de naruto al lado podría reírse abiertamente de ella.

-... Al ser rango S es sumamente importante, y se que quizás te lleves un tiempo pero...-

Estaba tan preocupada por ese rubio, pero él mismo le prometio estar en la noche de Navidad sin importar la misión, aunque al parecer no seria así.

-... Y será entonces donde deberás seducirlo y asesinarlo...-

Ademas ella le había comprado un regalo. Y el tenia el descaro de no llegar a tiempo, lo mataría con sus propias manos... Un momento... ¡¿Asesinar?!

-... Pero no te preocupes, no será tan complicado.- concluyo la rubia con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífrico

- eh, pe pero tsunade- sama no creo que yo...

-baa tonterías! Siempre tan modesta!, solo es un pequeño enemigo, un renegado del país del te-

-pe pero tsunade-sama... Asesinarlo?-

-asesinarlo? ¡Te dije que lo encarcelaras, no que lo mataras!- la rubia grito tan fuerte que Gaara en su despacho logro escucharla claramente

-usted dijo que lo sedujera y asesinara! - ahora la propia sakura comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-pero claro que... Oh! Tienes razón, ese es el adelanto del próximo capitulo de mi novela favorita, "los ninjas también lloran" oh, sakura deberías verla! Es un amor imposible entre Francisco Antonio de la rosa y margarita maria del pilar, y ademas...

-tsunade-sama, ¿Cual es mi misión?- sakura adoraba a su maestra, la consideraba como una madre, pero justo hoy que tenia su corazón vuelto polvo no deseaba pelear con una ebria y novelera tsunade.

El rostro de la rubia cambio rápidamente a uno fingidamente serio

-¡Bien!, tenemos un infiltrado en la aldea. Se hace llamar makoto Hinna, no solo es un espía, también un ladrón especializado. lleva consigo tres pergaminos de suma importancia del país del rayo. Tu deber consiste en encontrarle y apresarlo, teniendo sumo cuidado con los pergaminos que lleva, pertenecen a técnicas prohibidas por lo que esta misión pasa a ser directamente rango S.-

-¿Como sabré que es él?-

-es fácil reconocerle, según las fuentes es un hombre de estatura media, cabello negro y ojos azules, lleva su mano vendada y cojea por las heridas de su anterior robo. Supongo que con eso lograras encontrarle.-

-hai.-

-entonces que esperas? ¿A que llegue santa claus? !Corre sakura!, y no olvides los pergaminos!- grito una desesperada tsunade, mientras bebía su botella numero 32 ... ó 33? Ya había perdido la cuenta

Sakura se dispuso a realizar su misión de la forma mas rápida posible, solo quería llegar a casa y sentarse junto a la chimenea a beber cocoa con...

-naruto- susurró

* * *

><p>La misión resulto de lo mas agotadora, si bien el hombre no representaba una fuerza demasiado grande debido a sus heridas, si era astuto y fuerte, por lo que la misión que pensaba le tomaría como much horas se alargo a 12... Faltaba muy poco para noche buena.<p>

Cuando la pelirosa creyó tener ventaja de la situación, makoto la sorprendió con un certero golpe en su estomago quitándole el aire.

La pelea se tornaba cada vez mas dispareja, (con makoto ganando) provocando que la poca paciencia de la kunoichi se fuera al suelo.  
>No podía creer que el dia de Navidad estuviera luchando con un maldito ladrón por unos estúpidos pergaminos ...<br>A pesar de que se encontraba herido y no representaba gran desafío en ninjutsu, si lo hacia en combato cuerpo a cuerpo siendo un gran espadachín.

Cinco segundos, fueron solo cinco en los que sakura se distrajo y fue entonces que vio el filo de una hoja pasar frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p><span>En el despacho de la hokage:<span>

-tsunade-sama no lo comprendo, ¿Porque encomendarle una misión como esa a sakura en noche buena?- preguntaba una confundida shizune a una feliz rubia

-porque, hace poco me entere que naruto llegaría justo hoy.- contesto sonriente

Si antes shizune no entendía que sucedía, definitivamente ahora estaba mas que perdida.

-ay shizune!, no es demasiado obvio? Ese mocoso nunca saca su lado romántico a menos que lo golpeen en la cabeza. Y mi pupila merece un buen regalo de Navidad, ademas...-

-oba-chan! Uzumaki naruto presentándose aquí!- la rubia fue cortada de improvisto cuando un sonriente naruto entro (sin tocar) gritando a los cinco vientos.

Tsunade podía estar ebria... Demasiado ebria, pero eso no impedía que su buen juicio... O simple conciencia, le dejara que ese mocoso:

1- La llamara vieja  
>2-ni siquiera llamara a la puerta<br>3-rompiera el corazón de su hija  
>4-¡La llamara vieja!<p>

-¡naruto!-

Unos cuantos gritos y golpes después, el rubio se encontraba al tanto de la misión de su querida novia, quien al saberlo de inmediato cambio su rostro por uno completamente serio.  
>Antes de que tsunade lograra terminar de decir algo, naruto ya se encontraba saliendo por la ventana en busca de la pelirosa.<p>

El rubio no comprendía como habían encomendado una misión tan peligrosa a su sakura, debieron esperarlo, así quizás el hubiera ayudado. Definitivamente lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora estaba en una carrera contra el reloj rogando que su novia siguiera en una sola pieza.

Aunque naruto sabia perfectamente que sakura era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola, no podía evitar sacar a relucir su lado sobreprotector y ver a la sakura de hace años, la pequeña e indefensa niña que siempre necesitaba rescate.

Unas figuras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, especialmente que una de las figuras relucía una cabellera ¿Rosada?

-sakura!- grito el rubio

La pelirosada volteo su cansado rostro hacia él pensando que quizás era otra obra de su malgastada mente debido al veneno.

**Flash back**

Cinco segundos, fueron solo cinco en los que sakura se distrajo y fue entonces que vio el filo de una hoja pasar frente a sus ojos.

Logro detenerla con ambas manos, sin embargo makoto tenia otra katana enfundada y aprovechando el descuido de la kunoichi atravesó su estomago con un certero golpe.

Sakura sintió la falta de aire y tratando de zafarse aplico chackra en su mano para así, golpear al ninja y tomar algo de tiempo.

Tic tac, tic tac, su corazón parecía estar coordinado con el ritmo de un reloj. tomo 3 segundos, respiro hondo y saco súbitamente la katana con la terrible sorpresa que estaba envenenada.

**Fin flash back **

Naruto no espero tiempo y con solo ver el terrible rostro de su novia decidió poner fin a esto invocando al zorro y comenzando una batalla con el ninja.

La pelirosa no podía permanecer en pie y sin un antídoto para el veneno comenzó a sentir como sus extremidades se tensaban y caía, inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la batalla al fin termino con un herido makoto, naruto pudo voltearse esperando ver a su hermosa novia, sin embargo, lo encaro una inconsciente pelirosa. Sin perder tiempo el rubio corrió a todo lo que podía con una cada vez mas pálida sakura.<br>Inconscientemente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, no podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo esto no estaría pasando.

Entró gritando a la oficina de tsunade y antes de que la rubia pudiera pegarle su buena tunda por no tocar, observo el cuerpo de su alumna en brazos del rubio, tomándolo de inmediato para llevarla a el hospital.


End file.
